


What About Us?

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: After realizing that he'll be going off to college while Cyrus would still be in high school, TJ worries about their relationship. However, his worries are gone when he invites Cyrus into the locker room for some after-game fun.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	What About Us?

Although the main attraction was the basketball game, all Cyrus could focus on was TJ’s ass in his uniform. The senior had the ball and was dribbling it towards the other side of the court. The way he leaned forward as he moved helped make his back curve, causing his ass to stick out more than usual. Cyrus tried his best not to make it obvious that he wasn’t paying attention to the game, but luckily no one paid him any attention. He kept his messenger bag over his lap to help hide anything that would cause others to get suspicious. 

TJ reached his sweet spot on the court and prepared to shoot. When he started playing on the varsity team, he noticed how differently areas of the court were when it came to shooting. He didn’t know if it was science-related or just luck and coincidence, but he took it seriously. Any chance that he got he would go to the same spot because that was where he always scored. There were times where it became an annoyance to the team, but TJ was superstitious about it. One time he even dribbled around an opponent until he moved.

Upon reaching his spot, the short bend of his knees to prepare for a jump caused Cyrus to intensify his glaring. For the millisecond that TJ was squatted, his shorts tightened around his ass, causing the outline of his underwear to be seen. He liked to wear shorts that were smaller than what he needed because he thought the tightness improved his ability. Cyrus assured him that wasn’t true, but TJ kept wearing them because they had yet to let him down. Also, Cyrus couldn’t really complain that much because the smaller shorts helped with seeing his features better. But Cyrus would get huffy when a teammate pointed that out because he would get protective and wouldn’t want anyone else seeing it. 

When TJ launched into the air and shot the ball towards the hoop, his shirt lifted up and showed part of his lower back and hip. From his spot on the bleachers, Cyrus could see part of his abs. His biceps flexed a little when he shot the ball, giving a sight of pleasure to Cyrus. Looking at his boyfriend was all he could ever ask for. His wish to find the perfect boy wasn’t too far-fetched, he just had to realize that the one was with him from the beginning. He couldn’t ask for anyone else, all that he wanted was already his.

The ball soared through the air as if it was going in slow motion. The crowd leaned in and held their breath as they anticipated. The timer was counting down, only a few more seconds left. The players gathered around, some enough attempting to jump and stop the ball from making it. However, the teams had mixed reactions when the ball went through.

TJ jumped into the air in excitement at making the game-winning shot. His teammates caught him and left him in the air as they encouraged the crowd to cheer. In the crowd, Cyrus stood while screaming his lungs out and clapping so hard that his hands were turning red. TJ saw him and made a heart with his hands and blew him a kiss. Some of his teammates saw and made some friendly joke comments. He ignored his team because his main focus was impressing Cyrus, which it looked like he did. 

After asking to be let down, TJ ran over to the bleachers and pulled Cyrus into the deepest and hardest kiss he had ever given him. Obviously, there were people around that were shocked or giving them weird looks, but they didn’t care. TJ had just made the winning shot that would send them to Nationals, he felt like he could kiss his boyfriend as a celebration, and possibly do something more later.

Pulling away from the kiss, Cyrus said, “What now?”

TJ looked at the court. His coach was signaling for him to come be with the rest of the team. “Now, I gotta go. But stay here.”

With another kiss, TJ ran back to his team. Cyrus sat down and watched the team through the openings of the bystanders walking in front of him to leave. He noticed TJ frequently taking his attention off the coach to give him a flirtatious grin and to blow kisses. Cyrus blushed a darker shade of red that he hasn’t made yet. 

Minutes later, the team dispersed into the locker. TJ, however, went back to Cyrus and sat next to him while reaching out to hold his hand. 

“Don’t you have to go change?” Cyrus asked as he kissed TJ’s head. Although he loved spending as much time with TJ as possible, the stench the boy had was getting too hard to handle.

TJ noticed the face Cyrus was making and took a hint. He sniffed his own armpit and shrugged. “Not that much worse than usual. Besides, I need to talk, and it can’t wait.”

At that, Cyrus became a little worried. The look TJ made was more serious than he had ever seen. Cyrus pushed back the thought about the stench to make room for whatever he was about to be told. 

TJ inhaled deeply before looking Cyrus directly in his eyes. The breath that he had let out filled the room with a somber sound. “I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone. The thought of losing you breaks my heart.”

Cyrus shook his head faster than ever. Hearing this brought so many terrible thoughts that he didn’t want to hear. “Teej, baby, don’t think that. Nothing will ever happen.”

“You don’t know that.” The harsh tone in TJ’s voice hurt harder than any physical pain. “Coach told us that Nationals can change everything. If we do great and win, then scouts would be more likely to recruit us.”

“And? What’s the problem?”

“It made me realize that we’re a year apart. I’ll be in college while you’ll still be here.”

“We can make it work.”

“Will we though?” The question came with a single tear rolling down TJ’s face with his lips quivering. He seemed too scared to continue talking. Cyrus placed one hand on TJ’s knee, seemingly calming him down.

Cyrus scooted closer and used his other hand to caress TJ’s face. “I know about long-distance relationships. I did some research some time back because I knew this conversation would come up eventually, I just didn’t expect it to be like this.”

Minutes passed by of just them discussing their future. It wasn’t until the rest of the team came out of the locker room to head home when they finished.

“Yo, TJ,” Wes shouted from across the court, “You gonna shower here or what? Coach needs to know.”

TJ wiped whatever remaining dried tears he had. “Yeah, I’m about to go in. I’ll find the janitor afterward and ask him to lock up.”

Wes nodded and he and the others left. TJ turned to Cyrus and gave him a little smile. “Wanna come with me?”

“To the locker room? I’m not allowed.”

“Come on. It’ll just be the two of us. Besides, I don’t want to spend my little time left here without you.”

Cyrus patted his chest and sighed. “You and your overdramatic self.”

TJ shrugged. “What do you say? Do you really wanna miss an opportunity to watch me strip and shower?”

Just thinking about it made Cyrus a little hard. He tried hiding it, but TJ noticed and grinned. TJ stood and started walking towards the locker room. He made sure to shake his ass a little as another invitation. Not too long after entering, Cyrus gave in and followed. 

Cyrus entered the locker room and winced in fear, just like he typically did whenever he entered the room. He hated gym class so much because some of the other guys would make comments and it made him afraid. But at the sight he was seeing, it could change his mind on locker rooms. 

He saw TJ leaning against a row of lockers. His hand was under his shirt, lifting it up to showcase his abs. The waistband of his underwear could be seen. TJ biting his lip sent a chill down Cyrus’ spine as it completed the sight of the most attractive TJ has ever looked. 

Walking over, Cyrus reached out and roamed his fingers over TJ’s abs, causing the older boy to let out a little laugh because of how he was ticklish. TJ grabbed his hand and guided him to one of the benches in the center of the room and sat him down.

“Watch,” TJ told him as he walked back to the locker. “And don’t bother hiding how hard you get. It’s just the two of us.”

After that, TJ began the show. He slowly grabbed the end of his shirt and started lifting it over his head. He swayed his hips from side to side, mesmerizing Cyrus. With the shirt finally off, he tossed it to the side and grabbed the waistband of his shorts. He pulled them down a little to give Cyrus a peak of his Calvin Klein underwear.

The sight started making Cyrus harder than he has ever been. Sure, he’s seen him naked before, but he was never given a show. Frankly, this is turning him on more than seeing him fully naked. TJ noticed how turned on Cyrus was getting and wanted to play with him some more.

With some more sways of the hips, TJ turned around and perked his ass out, allowing Cyrus to get a better view of his bubble. Some drool dripped out of Cyrus’ mouth and landed on his pants. Wiping it away, he then went to palm himself through his jeans. 

Without wanting Cyrus to suffer any more, TJ started lowering his shorts. He slowly glided the shorts to uncover his perfect bubble butt in his dark blue boxer briefs. Cyrus let out a squeal, never wanting to touch an ass so badly before. He somewhat preferred this over his bare ass, but he’ll never complain. The shorts landed on the floor and TJ kicked them to the side. He then used his hands to jiggle his ass, only to tease him some more.

Cyrus couldn’t take it anymore. He got antsy and his dick has never been this hard. His jeans felt like it was suffocating it and was so tight that it felt like his dick could rip it. “Come on, TJ. I get it, you’re such a tease. Now show me the main feature.”

TJ laughed as he walked to Cyrus. He ran his hand up his leg until it was over his confined boner. It felt like electricity soaring through his body. There was nothing more Cyrus wanted to do other than let TJ take control of him, right there on the bench. He wanted TJ to pound him so hard that he could cum without even touching himself. 

Giving it a gentle squeeze, TJ said, “You want it? Come get it.”

Without any further hesitation, TJ quickly pulled down his underwear, tossed it to the remainder of his clothes, and allowed his soft seven-incher to be set free. Cyrus wanted to blow him, but TJ was already walking towards the showers. He looked back and gave a seductive wink before wiggling his dick to be even more of a tease. 

Keeping an eye on his boyfriend’s ass, Cyrus ran into the showers while attempting to take off his clothes at the same time. When he reached the shower area, TJ had already turned on one of the shower heads, allowing water to drip all over his muscular body. Seeing the water flow down his back, then down the crack of his ass, all of it was breathtaking. 

TJ looked at Cyrus, who had his shirt off and his jeans were unbuttoned. “Couldn’t wait to finish undressing?”

Cyrus felt speechless. He imagined what it would be like to see TJ shower, or even do something with him in the shower, but never thought it would happen. The way TJ stood seemed so natural, so beautiful.

“You know I couldn’t,” Cyrus told him as he pulled down the zipper. He took off his jeans, leaving him only in his white briefs, and walked closer to TJ. He got under the water and they shared the stream.

“Why didn’t you take those off?” TJ asked as he rubbed his hand over the clothed boner.

“I’ll let you do the honor.”

Smiling, TJ got down on his knees, pulled off the briefs, and threw them into the locker area. He immediately started sucking Cyrus’ hard six-incher, causing the younger boy to let out a series of pleasurable moans that filled the room. The way TJ was able to suck a dick was unlike any other experience. Although Cyrus never received a blowjob from anyone other than TJ, he is convinced that no one is better than him. Just the way he hollows his cheeks to create a better sensation is unreal. His hands playing with his balls added another layer of pleasure. 

“Oh, TJ,” Cyrus moans as his head is flung back and his eyes closed, “I’m gonna-“

Before he could finish, TJ stopped and stood back up, resulting in a very disappointed boyfriend.

“Why’d you stop?” Cyrus asked as he reached around and rubbed TJ’s ass. It was as smooth as silk. 

“Because I want to make you cum with touching it.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Turn around and bend over.”

Cyrus did what he was told. Normally he wouldn’t like people talking to him like that, but TJ has the charisma to make it so damn attractive. He would do whatever TJ asked for him when he used that tone. Meanwhile, TJ looked at his ass and smiled as he played with it for a little. It wasn’t as big, but it was perky with a creamy white complexion. 

Lining his hard dick with Cyrus’ ass, TJ waited a moment. “Are you ready?”

“Just do it already!”

“Ok, but let me know if it gets too much for you. I’ll stop whenever you feel like it.”

“Ok, sweet. But feel free to just go at it any time now. I’m waiting.”

Not wanting to put his lover in any more impatience, he slowly pushed in. Cyrus let out the loudest moan-type-squeal that TJ had never heard, which made him worry.

“You okay?”

Cyrus took a second to catch his breath. “Just fine. It just feels so good. Move.”

He did what he was told. He began thrusting in and out, enjoying the moans Cyrus let out. Hearing the pleasure that he was causing made him feel good about himself, made him feel like a good boyfriend, made him feel special. With each thrust in, he got closer to reaching his sweet spot. With each thrust, jolts of electricity ran through their veins. 

With every minute that passed, all Cyrus could think about the risk they were taking. At any moment a janitor could walk in, or the coach, or anyone really. He was worried about the noise they were making, but the longer TJ was in him, the less the worries worried him. Sure, there would always be the side of him that thought about the negative aspect of things, especially them possibly getting expelled if they were caught, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was them. 

TJ, on the other, was only worried about making Cyrus feel pleasure. He wanted to make it known that he cared about him, that he belonged to him. He wanted to show that he would never hurt him, that he was a good person. He always tried to make Cyrus know that he would never want to hurt him again, especially after what happened in middle school. From the looks of it, Cyrus wasn’t anywhere near pain. 

After a few more thrusts, Cyrus let out the type of moan that could only mean one thing. TJ had found his sweet spot. Upon instruction, TJ went faster and harder, causing Cyrus to let out random phrases of approval. 

“Yes, daddy! Faster! Harder!” Cyrus screamed out as TJ kept pounding him harder than ever. 

That was the first time Cyrus had called him that, and he liked it. He didn’t know why, but he wanted more of it, he only wanted to be called that during sex. It took Cyrus a second to realize what he had said, but he didn’t have regrets. In some weird way, it made him feel empowered. He felt like he could get TJ to do whatever just by calling him that name.

“What’s my name, baby?” TJ asked as he thrust deeper into Cyrus and gave him a firm spanking.

“Daddy,” he replied, “More. Please.”

TJ continued with a few more spanks before he focused solely on getting them both off. The hot water had been gone for a while, but their bodies radiated all the heat. A mixture of water and sweat ran down both of their faces. Their panting became synchronized. They soon could feel it about to come, TJ increased his pace just a little.

Before they could even think about it, it happened. TJ came and Cyrus could feel himself being filled with his semen. TJ gradually slowed as he spilled it inside of Cyrus. He used one hand to rub his ass, his other hand was used to pull Cyrus into a deep and passionate kiss.

At the same time, Cyrus released his load. It spewed across the showers, but he didn’t have to worry about cleaning it up. The water cleared it away and it went down the drain, along with any worries about getting caught. 

TJ stayed inside Cyrus for a moment to catch his breath and to kiss him harder. Although they’ve had sex before, it wasn’t even comparable to what they just experienced. Maybe it was all the teasing, or the idea of being caught, or from the emotions from their talk, but whatever it was, they wanted to feel this level of pleasure again.

After TJ pulled out, they began to actually use the shower for its intended purpose. Cyrus grabbed a bottle of shampoo that one of the guys had left behind and began washing TJ’s hair. As he washed, they kept their eyes on each other. They looked into each other’s souls and could see that they were destined to be together. Forever.


End file.
